The Sound of Love: Sound of Music
by Herestopefection
Summary: What happens once Maria and Georg are married, starting with the wedding night


Maria's arms were tightly wrapped around Georg's neck as he carried her up the steps of their villa. The guests had all left and it was now their turn to be alone. They reached the bedroom and he deposited her onto the edge of the bed, but before letting go he kissed her passionately. He turned away to get their own bottle of champagne. Maria's gaze drifted away as it hit her what was to occur tonight. She knew these acts were deemed by God but a knot still formed in her stomach as she had no idea what she was supposed do. Georg returned with two champagne flutes and handed one to his new wife and grabbed her hand. She looked up at him with her big blue eyes filled with love and trust. He looked at her me said "my dear, it is never my intention to make you feel uncomfortable or to hurt you in any way. If you don't think you're ready..• she cut him off "no Georg, I love you and I will be ready." She leaned in and kissed him, running one hand down the side of his face. She pulled away and said, "Lets get ready for bed." With a smile on her face. She went into the bathroom and undressed herself fully from her beautiful wedding gown. She stared at her body in the mirror. No man had ever seen her like this, and while the thought scared her, it also excited her that the first and only would be the man of her dreams. She slid into a pale blue nightgown w matching dressing gown and tied the sash around her waist. Taking one last look, she knew she was ready.

Georg had taken off his jacket and belt and loosed the top buttons of his shirt. He knew she would be nervous but he was nervous too. It had a been a long time since he had been with a woman where it would be her first time and he knew he needed to be gentle and careful to not to hurt her or scare her. It was their wedding night and he was going to make it special for the both of them.

Maria reentered the bedroom and their gazes met. He was left breathless as he saw her standing there, looking like an angel. Her eyes filled with love and trust, perhaps a bit of shyness filled her mind, but there was no presence of fear on her face, which attracted Georg to her even more. She walked to him and gently sat down next to him on the bed. He tried to speak, "Maria.. You're beautiful, stunning,lovely.." But no words could really describe how he felt. Just seeing her this way added to his excitement, which there was no way he could hide. "I'm ready." She whispered to him. He leaned in and kissed her. A kiss filled with passion and desire. his hands lovingly caressing her back and shoulders to relax her. When their lips parted, he undid the tie of the dressing gown and let it fall back and began kissing the exposed skin. Neck, shoulders, collarbone, and working his way down her chest so she could feel his breath between her breasts. This sent an unfamiliar sensation throughout her body, one of passion and pleasure that drew an involuntary moan of pleasure to escape her lips. The arousal all over her body grew along with her excitement.

They stood up and Georg placed his hands on her shoulders, finding the straps of her nightgown. Her eyes gave him approval as he slid them down her shoulders and watched the gown fall to the floor, leaving her only in her underwear. His eyes grew wide at the sight of her and his hands yearned to touch her everywhere, to explore every curve of her beautiful body. She didn't even feel the slightest bit embarrassed as he eyed her up and down. He moved his hands softy over her bare breasts, watching the goosebumps appear, eventually cupping one entirely. This drew a new feeling out of her, one that she enjoyed immensely and didn't want to end. They pulled back and she started working the buttons on his shirt, one by one until she pushed it away and their chests met in a tight embrace. Knowing he couldn't wait, he picked her up and laid her flat onto the bed.

He laid down beside her and just admired her. The roundness of her breasts, the slight curve of her hips, a flat stomach, and her long elegant legs. She avoided eye contact until he whispered "don't be shy, you're beautiful. There's no reason to hide that, Maria." She leaned over and kissed him as he got up and took off his pants, and then held her tight. "I promise, everything will be fine. I'll go as slow and gently as you need me to." His touch reassured her and she no longer felt fear. His hands rubbed her sides and stomach, circling around her breasts. She loved these feelings Georg brought out of her and never felt so safe under someone's touch. His kissed her lips and then went down further, ending on top of her breasts and lingered for a bit. Her eyes shut as he continued down the length of her torso. They opened when she felt his hands grab ahold of her underwear, pulling it off, sliding it down her legs, kissing them as he descended. Being fully naked in front of a man was something new, scary, yet mostly exciting. Her body was on fire with passion, feelings she had never felt and a growing wetness between her legs. Georg rose only to remove what was left of his clothes. She drew in a sharp breath as she had never seen a man like that. Sensing her slight embarrassment, he pulled in and kissed her. Her hands eager to touch and explore, wondering if she could elicit the same response from him as he had gotten from her. Curiously, she ran a hand over his torso and on top of his thigh, causing a slight shudder. He laid her back onto her back and ran his hand from her stomach to the inside of her thigh, up to her most sensitive place and began touching her ever so slightly. This elicited the most pleasure and heightened her arousal to a new extent. She had to dig her nails into her palm to keep from screaming out. Feeling her wet entrance, he knew it was time. He positioned himself on top of her and she opened her legs to him. "Promise me you'll stop me if it hurts, ok?" Barely above a whisper she murmured "ok" a moment later she felt him entering into her, slowly and carefully as promised but it didn't prevent a searing pain from rocketing through her body as he went further. She winced slight and he became worried. "Darling am I hurting you too much?" She looked at him and said "Only a little, but please Georg, whatever you do, don't stop." He kissed her cheek, wishing he could kiss the pain of first time away and hoping the worst was over. The initial pain that had hit her so hard had subsided. The only thing she felt now was a new sense of pleasure as their bodies were connected physically in a way they had never been before.

They made love early into the morning until they collapsed into each other's arms. Her head resting on his strong chest and his arms encircling her waist. She felt a new feeling now, one of unification, one that couldn't be explained. All she knew is that she never wanted it to end. She loved this man immensely and never wanted to let him go.


End file.
